utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka Nanami
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Haruka Nanami |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Manga |tab5=Relationships |tab6=Gallery}} |color = #59C2D7 |font-color = White |profile = The only sweetheart who loves him and music. |kanji name = 七海 春歌 (ななみ はるか) |romaji name = Nanami Haruka |aka = 'Little lamb' and 'Lady' (by Ren Jinguji) 'Elizabeth','Fairy' and 'Haru-chan' (by Natsuki Shinomiya) 'Muse' and 'My princess' (by Cecil Aijima) 'Kiddo' and 'My Girl' (by Reiji Kotobuki) 'Ha-chan' (by Van Kiryuin) |age-game = 15 (UN☆PS♪/R), 16 (SS), 17 (D/AS), 18 (ASAS) |age-anime = 15~16 (Season 1), 17~18 (Season 2), 20+ (Season 3) |birthday = |height = |weight = |gender = Female |blood type = |horoscope = |relatives = Unnamed parents (mentioned only) Unnamed grandmother |units = |class = (anime) Player's choice (games) |instrument = Piano |track = Composer |roommate = |3=Tomochika Shibuya}} |original = Heroine |fandisk = Heroine |music = |debut = Heroine |allstar = Heroine |music2 = Heroine |anime debut = Ep.1 |manga debut = |game debut = Heroine |seiyuu = Sawashiro Miyuki (沢城みゆき) (anime) |Name = Haruka Nanami|specialty = }} Haruka Nanami (七海 春歌 Nanami Haruka) is the heroine of the series. She is a Class A student at Saotome Academy, and the composer for the idol group STARISH. Appearance Haruka has short, reddish-orange hair and golden green eyes in the game, manga, and anime. She is also of an average height but is still shorter than almost all other characters in the series. Personality Haruka is a shy and honest girl who is shown to be rather restless and possesses an optimistic personality. Whenever she is unlucky or having a bad day, she remains confident. She's a very hard-working girl who has an ability to move people's hearts. She has been dubbed as the Goddess of Music ''by Ringo Tsukimiya and Shining Saotome because of her ability to compose beautiful music. She tends to be a little clumsy and naive, as well as oblivious to the advances of her admirers. However, her determination to succeed and willingness to help others draws people to her and her ability to create wonderful music has softened more than one bitter heart. History As a child, Haruka had poor health so her parents decided to send her to the countryside to live with her grandmother. There, she eventually learned how to play the piano, but never actually learned how to read music. This was a plot device created to prompt Masato Hijirikawa and Otoya Ittoki's episodes in the anime. In the game, Haruka knew how to read music and did not have any difficulty with this. Once she returned to the city, her health began to fail once more due to a number of people and pollution. While she was panicking, HAYATO appeared on a big screen, his music flowing through the air, calming her down. Her new goal then was to compose a song for HAYATO to sing, so she applied to Saotome Academy. There, she didn't know that five boys plus Hayato were waiting for her... Plot Anime ''See here: Nanami Haruka/Anime. Song Chronology |track1title = 迷子のココロ |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Relationships See here: Nanami Haruka/Relationships. Gallery See here: Haruka Nanami/Gallery. Trivia *The name 'Haruka ' means "spring song" (春 haru - spring 歌 uta - song), while her surname means "seven seas" (七 nana - seven 海 umi - sea) *Haruka's surname 'Nanami '''means "seven seas". **Her surname may refer to all seven members of ST☆RISH. *Haruka has no official birthday. The Japanese fanbase, however, gave her the "unofficial" fan birthday of March 3rd, as it represents Hinamatsuri / Girl’s Festival in Japan. *The official website for the anime confirmed Syo Kurusu's and Otoya Ittoki's ages to ''both be 15, along with Haruka's being the same age as them. However, since Otoya's birthday is in April (April 11''th),'' not long after a Japanese school year begins (April 1''st), should the series' school system be based on Japan's, he'd age right after the beginning of the school year to 16. In comparison, Syo's birthday (the date of which he also shares with Natsuki Shinomiya - June 9th) follows Otoya's; meaning Syo would age after him, but ''not long after as well. This would also apply to Cecil, whose birthday is October 31st, also coming after April; and possibly Haruka, noted to be the same age as Otoya and Syo (though she is not given an official birth date). (If Haruka were the same age as both of them, based on a real world system, this could place her birthday after April 1st, and possibly before Syo's June 9th.) This is provided the series does follow a Japan based school system; however, the games also begin their "school year" in April, and end around (the next year's) March. *In Season 1: Episode 6, she admitted that she loves basking in the sun just like Natsuki's dog, Elizabeth. *She can do fortune telling using tarot cards in the manga. *It is possible that Haruka has synesthesia, a condition in which one's five sense are all interconnected. **This is implied in Maji LOVE Revolutions episode 3, where she states that she sees both Natsuki and Otoya as having their own distinct "color," and that these colors also have sounds to accompany them. *There are several notable differences between the way she is portrayed in the Maji LOVE Series, the games, and the manga. **Her background was set differently. In the anime, she mentioned that she lived with her grandmother away from the city due to ill health. This was never mentioned in the manga. **In the manga, she is familiar with the two famous scions ( |3=Masato}} and |3=Ren}}). **She also knows the famous |3=Ringo Tsukimiya}} in the manga, while in the anime she doesn't. **In the first chapter of the manga, she owns a TV, while in the anime she stated that she doesn't have a TV in her house. **Unlike the game or manga, in the anime, her winter uniform features a school sweater. **In most of the games and the anime, she often dresses in green or yellow attire. Category:Female Category:Stub Category:Nanami Haruka Category:A Class Category:ST☆RISH Category:Composers Category:Characters